Addison "Addy" Rogers
NAME: Addison "Addy" Rogers AGE: (17-19) 17 ORIENTATION: Straight STEREOTYPE: The Southern Belle LOOKS: (pic AND description) (Tahnee Atkinson) Always with her signature pigtails, the 5”7 Southern beauty has a pretty face and an even prettier smile with her pearly white teeth. She’s not exactly the skinniest girl in the bunch, but she’s nowhere near fat; she prefers to call herself curvy and proud of it. She has slightly buck teeth, but nothing too major, as well. She has these beautiful blue eyes that you could get lost in and has a more natural beauty, never wearing an overabundance of makeup. Fashion-wise, she likes to keep it with a limited amount of accessories, mainly a large onyx ring given to her by her late grandmother, as well as a variety of necklaces bought from various places. She loves to dress simplistically, white top and black skirt most of the time, although of course they’re different tops and bottoms. She also has an interest in knee-high socks, and she owns a couple of black/white ones. She tends to wear black high heels, but she also has the standard converse for other occasions. PERSONALITY: Originally from Texas and transferring to Emerson recently, Addison, Addy for short, is always about “Southern Hospitality,” and as such, is one of the biggest sweethearts in her class. She doesn’t have the heart to refuse any request from her, no matter how ridiculous. She’s always very giving, sharing everything she can with everyone else. She’s the type of girl who would give up their own meal for someone else or risk their own life for someone else. She has an extremely optimistic outlook on life, only thinking of the positives of every situation, and trying to get other people to feel the same. She, however, is extremely naïve and easily taken advantage of. Others will use her for their own personal gain. She’s also quite unintelligent and oblivious to the truth of the matter. She has, actually, unknown to her, gained a lot of negative criticism from others due to her “weird” and “abnormal” nature, and is often (behind her back) made fun of due to her thick Southern vocabulary, using words such as “y’all” or “howdy.” She’s often ingenuously complimented, and she’ll actually take it as a compliment without realizing the fakeness. She is, however, extremely determined to be the best that she can be, and there’s nothing in the world that can stop her from trying to help another. She can also be very loud and annoying at some times. She’s also fairly open-minded, taking the fact that she comes from a Christian household into consideration. She loves everyone equally, and doesn’t discriminate based on race or sexual orientation compared to other overly religious people. That doesn’t mean she’s not religious however. She still likes to maintain a close relationship to God and goes to church every Sunday with her family. She prays, not only for herself, but also for the well-being of everyone around her, including the people who dislike her. She also absolutely loves animals, being raised near a farm, and is extremely gentle/calm and motherly around them, much like how she is with her closest friends. LIKES: Addy loves animals a lot. She loves them so much and she has a lot of pets that she cares about a lot. She loves her family very much, even moreso than her friends, although she still loves her friends too. She also has loves the feeling of helping someone, often buying a small meal for a homeless person sitting by the side of the street or volunteering at an animal center or a nursing home. She loves nature, and is the kind of person who could simply lie on her back in the park and stare at the sky and clouds for ages. She also loves it when people smile, because she thinks that it brings the best out of people, and she always try to keep others’ smiles going. She loves people and always looks on the bright side of things. DISLIKES: Addy has a strong dislike for violence, always being the peacemaker of the group and trying to prevent further conflict. She also hates people who are cruel, specifically those who torture/kill animals, even if it’s something as small as a bee. She also dislikes people who are mean to other people, even if it isn’t somebody she doesn’t know. She’ll stick up for a random stranger if she has to. She also hates driving and overly complex machines (like her computer) because she’s not exactly very good at using them. Plus, she prefers to stay healthy and active and walk to school instead of driving. She’s not a big fan of horror movies, either. She’s far too scared to watch them. She also dislikes people who are closed-minded, both those closed-minded Christians who give others like herself a bad names, and those that think she’s some religious zealot simply because she’s Christian. STRENGTHS: She’s extremely optimistic with others, always trying to bring other up for both her and their sake. She’s also very athletic: she’s a fast runner, an excellent swimmer, and she can pack a pretty good punch, something that’s not exactly expected of her. She’s extremely determined to help others, and she’s not the type of person to give up. If there’s an alternative way out of the game, you bet your ass she’s going to try and find it, or die trying. She’s extremely strong-willed and trusting in her God, so she’d never turn her back on anyone she thinks she can trust, nor would she ever give up on herself She could endure extreme pain for as long as she could in order to reach her goals. She’s also the kind of girl that would be underestimated, which can give her an edge in the game. She’s also very eloquent when it comes to something that she’s extremely passionate about, such as being against violence. WEAKNESSES: Addy is not exactly the brightest bulb in the bunch. In fact, she’s kind of stupid in areas that she‘s not passionate about. Sweet, but stupid. She’s also extremely naïve and easily taken advantage of. She’s far too trusting and she usually gets herself involved in bad situations because of that extreme trust. She’s not exactly well-known with a positive reputation around her school, thanks to her redneck accent and her status as the newgirl. In fact, she has relatively few “true” friends as many use her fo their own personal gain or as a social experiment. She’s far too optimistic at time, also, making her anticipated outcome see completely unrealistic. She can also be incredibly annoying with her overly sweet personality. FEARS: Cockroaches, Death by fire, drowning, or suffocation, driving, and not being able to see her family for an extremely extremely long period of time. She’s also afraid of horror movies and sharp blades. RELATIONSHIPS: Addy transferred to Emerson midyear, and as such, is not familiar with that many people. She has, however, gotten herself involved in the “popular” clique who see her as a social experiment (like in Mean Girls) , although she doesn’t realize and treats them like real friends. She’s the type of person to get along well with everyone to some degree, and has some genuine friendships with some people. She might have a crush or something. FAMILY: She has a rather large family, her being the oldest child. Her father, Arthur, is a pastor, and her mother, Adele, is a housewife. She has three younger siblings, a 15 year old sister Allison, a 7 year old brother Artie, and a newly born baby sister Alexis. She has a very close relationship with her family. She also has a pet kitten, puppy, and a parakeet. Her family is very open-minded for Christians much like Addy is. GAMEPLAY: There’s no way on Earth she’s going to play. She’s going to regularly (although to herself) pray to God for the best for everyone. At first, she’ll hide by herself, on the verge of tears, and write a goodbye letter intended for her family. Afterwards, she’ll look for her friends and try to find an alternative way out of the situation. She won’t kill no matter what, but she will risk herself for others. OTHER: She’s sorta inspired by Amanda from the original BR2: I felt her character had great potential and I think it would’ve been great to see her develop farther.